chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
List of music in Chronicles of Illusion/List by series
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers List by series | List by originals and remixes ---- Mickey Mouse *"[[Mickey Mouse Club March (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)|Mickey Mouse Club March (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)]]" - The Mickey Mouse Club *"The Wharf" - Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (SEGA CD version) Felix the Cat *"Theme Song (Miss Kitty Remix)" - Felix the Cat (TV series) Looney Tunes *"''Looney Tunes'' Medley" - Looney Tunes Betty Boop *??? Popeye the Sailor *??? Tom and Jerry *??? Woody Woodpecker *??? Mighty Mouse *??? Casper the Friendly Ghost *"Casper the Friendly Ghost (Theme)" - Casper the Friendly Ghost Yogi Bear *??? The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends *"Theme Song" - The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends The Flintstones *??? The Pink Panther *??? Scooby-Doo *"Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Instrumental): (Rock Remix)" - Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Sesame Street *??? The Muppets *??? The Simpsons *??? The Ren & Stimpy Show *??? Beavis and Butt-Head *"Theme Song" - Beavis and Butt-Head Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *"''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' Medley" - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *"Title / Scrap Dump A1" - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (video game, SNES version) Dexter's Laboratory *??? Johnny Bravo *??? CatDog *??? The Powerpuff Girls *"Theme of the Powerpuff Girls" - The Powerpuff Girls Family Guy *??? Futurama *??? SpongeBob SquarePants *"Theme of SpongeBob SquarePants" - SpongeBob SquarePants *"Bikini Bottom / Sand Mountain" - SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom Invader Zim *"In the Beginning" - Invader Zim - "The Nightmare Begins" Samurai Jack *"Theme of Aku" - Samurai Jack *"Aku Battle" - Samurai Jack My Life as a Teenage Robot *"Theme of XJ-9" - My Life as a Teenage Robot Winx Club *??? Danny Phantom *"Theme of Danny Phantom" - Danny Phantom Phineas and Ferb *??? Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *??? Adventure Time *??? Regular Show *??? T.U.F.F. Puppy *??? Gravity Falls *??? Star vs. the Forces of Evil *??? The Loud House *??? Bunsen Is a Beast *??? Astro Boy *"Battle Field" - Astro Boy (2004 video game) Dragon Ball *??? Sailor Moon *"Sailor Moon (Theme)" - Sailor Moon (English dub, DiC/Cloverway/Optimum version) *"Pretty Soldiers (Arranged Version)" - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1993 video game) *"Dark Kingdom (Arranged Version)" - Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (1993 video game) Ojamajo Doremi *"Ojamajo de BANBAN (Instrumental)" - Motto! Ojamajo Doremi *"Na-I-Sho-Yo! Ojamajo (Instrumental Remix)" - Ojamajo Doremi Na-i-sho Godzilla *??? Winnie the Pooh *??? The Jungle Book *??? Star Wars *"Main Title" - Star Wars Alien *??? Terminator *"Main Title" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day *"Escape from the Hospital (And T-1000)" - Terminator 2: Judgment Day RoboCop *??? The Little Mermaid *??? Jurassic Park *"The Raptor Attack" - Jurassic Park *"High-Wire Stunts" - Jurassic Park *"Jurassic Park Gate" - Jurassic Park *"T-Rex Rescue and Finale" - Jurassic Park The Nightmare Before Christmas *"[[This is Halloween (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)|This is Halloween (Instrumental): (KHII Remix)]]" - The Nightmare Before Christmas The Lion King *"...To Die For ~The Stampede~" - The Lion King The Hunchback of Notre Dame *??? Hercules *??? Dinosaur *??? Monsters, Inc. *??? Kung Fu Panda *??? Wreck-It Ralph *"Sugar Rush" - Wreck-It Ralph *"One Minute to Win It" - Wreck-It Ralph The Cat in the Hat *"Musical Madness" - The Cat in the Hat (2003 video game) The Grinch *"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch (Soundtrack Version)" - How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (TV special) Max & Ruby *"Theme of Ruby and Her Little Brother Max" - Max & Ruby (TV series) Captain Underpants *??? Peanuts *??? Garfield *"We're Ready to Party (Instrumental)" - Garfield and Friends *"We're Ready to Party (Instrumental): Ver. 2" - Garfield and Friends Spider-Man *"Theme Song (Full Version)" - Spider-Man (1994 TV series) X-Men *??? The Incredible Hulk *??? The Avengers *??? Batman *"The Batman Theme" - Batman (1989 film) *"''Batman: The Animated Series'' Medley" - Batman: The Animated Series *"Stealthy Bat" - Batman: Arkham Asylum Superman *"Theme Song (Full Version)" - Superman: The Animated Series Wonder Woman *"Let The Games Begin" - Wonder Woman (2009 film) Justice League *??? M&M's *??? Green Giant *??? Cheetos *??? Domino's Pizza *??? Super Mario *"[[Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Melee Remix) (Super Mario Bros.)|Ground Theme / Underground Theme (Melee Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. *"[[Castle Theme (Olympic Winter Games Remix) (Super Mario Bros.)|Castle Theme (Olympic Winter Games Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. *"[[World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)|World Clear / Ending (All-Stars Version)]]" - Super Mario Bros. *"[[Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)|Airship Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Super Mario Bros. 3 *"Jump Up, Super Star!" - Super Mario Odyssey Yoshi *??? Wario *??? Donkey Kong *??? Kirby *"[[Green Greens (SSB3DS&WiiU Remix)|Green Greens (SSB3DS&''WiiU'' Remix)]]" - Kirby's Dream Land *"[[Butter Building (Brawl Remix)|Butter Building (Brawl Remix)]]" - Kirby's Adventure *"Marx's Soul Appears" - Kirby Super Star Ultra Star Fox *"Title Cinematic" - Star Fox Zero Pokémon *"[[Main Theme (Brawl Remix) (Pokémon Red & Blue)|Main Theme (Brawl Remix)]]" - Pokémon Red and Pokémon Blue Sonic the Hedgehog *"Green Hill Zone (Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *"Labyrinth Zone (Rock Remix)" - Sonic the Hedgehog (8-bit) *"Emerald Hill Zone" - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 *"[[Angel Island Zone - Act 1 / 2 (Brawl Remix)|Angel Island Zone - Act 1 / 2 (Brawl Remix)]]" - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *"E.G.G.M.A.N." - Sonic Adventure 2 *"[[Neo Green Hill Zone - Act 1 (Generations Remix)|Neo Green Hill Zone - Act 1 (Generations Remix)]]" - Sonic Advance *"Boss: VS. Team Battle" - Sonic Heroes *"White Acropolis ~Snowy Peak~" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Theme of Dr. Eggman" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Running Through the Plains" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Can It Be True?" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Tension... Silver VS. Shadow" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"He's The Iblis Trigger!" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Mephiles' Smile / Elise's Tears" - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) *"Yacker's Plea" - Sonic Colors *"Robot's Lost & Found" - Sonic Colors *"I Am... All of Me" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Evil Ending / Eclipse Cannon" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Egg Control Room / Shadow Android" - Shadow the Hedgehog *"Eggman Again!" - Sonic Riders *"Opening Demo" - Sonic Mega Collection *"Extras / Options (Remix)" - Sonic Mega Collection *"Look-a-Like" - Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) *"Sonic's Fight" - Sonic X *"The White Flower On Top Of The Hill" - Sonic X *"Theme of the Chaotix" - Sonic X Pac-Man *"Pac is Back (Instrumental)" - Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Mega Man *"Opening Stage - Ruined Street" - Mega Man 7 *"Boss Battle" - Mega Man 7 ''Street Fighter'' *"''Street Fighter II'' Medley 1" - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *"''Street Fighter II'' Medley 2" - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *"[[Ryu Stage / (Critical): (SSB3DS&WiiU Remix)|Ryu Stage / (Critical): (SSB3DS&''WiiU'' Remix)]]" - Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *"[[Volcanic Rim (PXZ Remix)|Volcanic Rim (PXZ Remix)]]" - Street Fighter IV (and updated versions) Metal Gear *??? Final Fantasy *"Fight On!" - Final Fantasy VII *"[[Battle Theme (HD Remaster Version) (FFX)|Battle Theme (HD Remaster Version)]]" - Final Fantasy X Mortal Kombat *??? Earthworm Jim *"New Junk City" - Earthworm Jim: Special Edition *"Options / Ending" - Earthworm Jim: Special Edition *"Title" - Earthworm Jim 2 (SEGA Saturn version) *"Anything but Tangerines" - Earthworm Jim 2 (SEGA Saturn version) *"Earthworm Jim (Instrumental)" - Earthworm Jim (TV series) Crash Bandicoot *"Main Theme / N. Sanity Beach 1 (Big Band Remix)" - Crash Bandicoot *"Turtle Woods / The Pits / Night Fight" - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *"Warp Room" - Crash Bandicoot: Warped Freedom Planet *??? Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *"Sewer / Art Warehouse" - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 video game) My Little Pony *"Friendship Is Magic -Extended Ver.-" - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *"Friendship Is Magic -Extended Ver.- (Instrumental)" - My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Masters of the Universe *??? Digimon *??? ---- Fire Emblem *"Eternal Bond" - Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Super Smash Bros. *"Opening" - Super Smash Bros. *"Final Destination" - Super Smash Bros. *"Menu 1" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Battlefield" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Metal Battle" - Super Smash Bros. Melee *"Main Theme" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Final Destination" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Overworld" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Desert Stage" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"The Subspace Emissary - Outro" - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *"Opening" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Opening (Remix)" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Battlefield" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Multi-Man Smash" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Final Destination Ver. 2" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"Classic: Map" - Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS *"Classic: Map" - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *"[[Super Smash Bros. Melee / 3DS & Wii U Medley|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' / 3DS & Wii U Medley]]" - Super Smash Bros. Melee / Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U ToeJam & Earl *"ToeJam Jammin' Through Time" - ToeJam & Earl / ToeJam & Earl in Panic on Funkotron / ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth Tekken *"Dragon's Nest ~Those Who Go To Heaven~" - Tekken 5 *"Final Stage ~The Finalizer~" - Tekken 5 Conker *"Good Cog, Bad Cog" - Conker: Live & Reloaded Kingdom Hearts *"Lazy Afternoons" - Kingdom Hearts II *"Magical Mystery" - Kingdom Hearts II *"Laughter and Merriment" - Kingdom Hearts II *"Hesitation" - Kingdom Hearts II *"The Encounter" - Kingdom Hearts II Misc. *"SEGA Genesis Medley 1" - Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) / Altered Beast (SEGA Genesis version) / Streets of Rage / Ristar / Vectorman *"Spider-Man Stage" - Marvel Super Heroes *"Theme of Ryu" - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *"Theme of Mega Man" - Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes *"Gotham City" - Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *"Metropolis" - Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe *"Theme of Rocket Raccoon" - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 *"''TK'' Rival Battle Theme 2" - Street Fighter X Tekken ----